Sea Slug
Walkthrough |items = *Swamp paste (OR swamp tar, a Pot of flour, and a burning log to cook the mixture, it cannot be cooked on a range) }} Preliminary to the quest Swamp paste is needed during the quest. To create swamp paste, add a pot of flour to swamp tar, and cook the raw swamp paste over a fire. Swamp tar is scattered on the ground in Lumbridge Swamp, south of Lumbridge Castle. If you don't already have one, you can get a tinderbox from the Lumbridge General Store as a free sample. Swamp paste can also be bought from the Port Khazard general store. You can also get regular logs from the third floor of the Lumbridge Castle. Also there is a wheat field and mill where a pot spawns. Thus, swamp paste can be made with little effort and at no cost. You only need one swamp paste in the quest. As an alternative, you can buy swamp paste from the Charter crewmembers for 31 gold each. It can also be purchased on the Grand Exchange. Her family is missing *Talk to Caroline in Witchaven, east of East Ardougne :She tells you her husband, Kent, and son, Kennith, are missing and asks you to go to the Fishing Platform to find out what is going on. She tells you Holgart can take you there. *Talk to Holgart. (He is walking around near Caroline.) :He tells you his ship is in need of repairs and says he needs swamp paste to fix it up. (If you brought some with you, he says, "In fact, unless me nose be mistaken, you've got some in yer pack.") *Give Holgart the swamp paste, and you see a short cut scene of him patching up his boat. *Talk to him again to travel to the Fishing Platform. Strangeness on the fishing platform *Once you arrive at the platform, notice the odd behaviour of the fishermen, who wobble around in zombie-like trances and speak in broken sentences. If you try to pick up one of the sea slugs on the platform it bites you, dealing 30 life points of damage. *Head west on the platform, and talk with Bailey in the small room. :He tells you about the odd happenings and the hauling up of the sea slugs. *Pick up the broken glass in the north-east corner of the room to use later in the quest. Finding Kent *Head to the north-east corner of the platform, and pick up some of the damp sticks near the ladder. *Now, climb the ladder to the , and you see more zombie-like fishermen. *Head west, past the crane, and go in the room with Kennith and a fisherman. *Talk with Kennith, who is hiding behind some stacked crates. :He tells you his father went to go get help and told Kennith to hide in the room from the fishermen. *Go down the ladder to the , and head back to the south-east corner of the platform, where Holgart is waiting. *Talk with Holgart about what you two have seen. :He rows you to a small, deserted island, where you find Kent, all alone. *Talk to Kent. :He tells you about the sea slugs and how they have taken over the minds of the fishermen. He also pulls a sea slug off you. *Ask Holgart to take you back to the platform to see what is going on. Hoisting Kennith to safety *Back at the platform, try to climb up the ladder again. :The slug-controlled fishermen smacks you on the head to stop you, for 40 life points of damage. *Head over to Bailey in the south-west corner of the platform, and talk with him. :He tells you the slugs are scared of heat and gives you an unlit torch. with the crane.]] *Use the broken glass on the damp sticks to dry them in the sunlight and make dry sticks. *Choose the dry sticks' Rub-together option to light the torch. *Climb up the ladder, go in the room again, and talk to Kennith. :He refuses to leave with you. *Go outside the room, and kick the badly repaired wall, just north of the door and east of where Kennith is hiding. *Go back in the room, and talk to Kennith. :He tells you he will come out when you figure a way to get him downstairs. *At the crane just outside the room, choose Rotate Crane to pull Kennith to safety, as shown in a cut scene. *Talk to Holgart again to return to Witchaven. *Finally, talk to Caroline to finish the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete. Reward *1 quest point *7175 Fishing experience *Access to the Fishing Platform *Oyster pearls Music unlocked *Fruits de Mer *The Mollusc Menace Required for Completing *Medium Ardougne Tasks *Hunt for Red Raktuber *The Slug Menace Trivia *When one finishes this quest, their Adventurer's Log will read, "I may have saved young Kennith from a life as a mindless automation, but the sea slugs are still about. Perhaps I will have a chance to get rid of them some day." *When you are on the island with Kent, Kennith's ball is a reference to Wilson the volleyball in the movie Cast Away. *This quest bears many similarities to the movie The Faculty. *The music track "Fruits de Mer" unlocked during this quest is French for "Sea Food" (but literally means "Fruits of the Sea"). "Fruits de Mer" is pronounced "''Fwee duh Mare" ''in French. *When Kent pulls the Sea Slug off of you, it becomes an item on the ground beneath and not an npc; being a red dot on your mini-map instead of a yellow one. It doesn't move, but will still deal 30 damage if you try to pick it up, (unless you use telekenetic grab, which allows you to pick it up, although it has no use). *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And that was how I rescued Caroline's family from the Sea Slugs." See also *The Slug Menace *Kennith's Concerns es:Sea Slug Category:Quests Category:Sea Slug Category:Witchaven